Dreams
by Kris Harold
Summary: What if Hikaru had been taken, unnoticed, when the twins were born and lived a completely different life?When Kaoru begins having strange dreams, he finds a boy accused of the brutal murder of his mom.Who is telling the truth: the victim or the accused?
1. Prologue

**Dreams**

**Prologue  
**

_I look, horrified, at the spectacle before me. My bloody mother lies face-down on the floor, motionless. Moving my gaze to my right, I see my father, too, motionless and bloody. His eyes stare unblinkingly at me. I look down slowly at my hands and find his blood glaring at me from them, as well as my clothes._

_My mouth attempts to open to scream or vomit, I don't know which, but I can't. Every time I try, it feels like suction trying to extract all of my teeth at once. My breath speeds up with my heart rate and hot tears flow down my face when I—_

Kaoru gasped as his eyes snapped open and searched his bedroom. It was dark with very little light from the moon. He sat up in his bed, dripping in nervous sweat. "What kind of dream was _that_?" he mumbled.

Throwing his feet over the side of the bed, he stood and crossed the room to close the window shades. When he was satisfied, though he wasn't sure what he needed to be satisfied with, he crawled back into bed and waited for slumber as his heart rate slowed once again.

_I have clean clothes and the blood is gone. A stranger who I'm hitching a ride from is trying to make polite conversation, but I can't concentrate on whatever he's saying. The only thing that registers is, after a few hours of driving, he has to let me out. I tell him I understand and thank him gratefully for the ride before I walk in the first direction my feet lead._

_I walk a mile and a half before I reach a town. It seems large and I begin watching for police cruisers and for a place to rest. I'm exhausted and I feel like I'm going to crash after each step I take._

_Finally, my cloudy eyes see a large house. More importantly, I see a tree house. Crossing the yard cautiously, I stumble up the wood ladder to the unfamiliar tree house and settle into t eh far corner. I fall asleep almost instantly._

Kaoru reached sleepily at his alarm clock to cease the irritating buzzing before turning onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He'd never had two identical dreams like that, especially not sequential. It felt too strange to be normal.

He climbed out of bed and scratched his left arm with a yawn. Crossing the room, he opened the window shade to let in the morning sun and look across the yard. The "unfamiliar tree house" from his dream sat in his sight, tickling his curiosity. He hadn't been in there in years. Why would he go there in his dream?

He turned and headed for his bathroom, ridding himself of his boxers to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kaoru straightened his purple uniform suit, finishing off the piece of toast he had at breakfast, and headed outside. His limo would be arriving shortly and he wanted to satisfy his curiosity by checking out the abandoned tree house. Setting his navy-black messenger bag at the base of the tree quietly, he brushed off his hands of the bread crumbs.

He climbed the wooden ladder carefully to avoid splinters or slipping and peeked his head through the floor. His eyes went straight and he nearly yelped in surprise. His arms' positions on the floor were the only barriers preventing him from falling out of the tree in shock. There, in the corner of the tree house, lie a boy with strikingly similar appearance as he.

The boy was huddled in a protective ball on his side and sleeping soundly. A nuclear holocaust couldn't produce enough noise to wake him now. If it weren't for the sounds and sights of his breathing, Kaoru would have believed the boy was dead. He climbed carefully inside as to not wake him. He supposed he should notify security, but concern and disbelief danced around cheekily in his mind.

His body froze when the boy took a deep breath, afraid he had woken. Kaoru relaxed when the boy continued sleeping and noticed the nerves under the boy's skin jump in chilled shivers. Kaoru suddenly remembered a box by the tree house entrance that contained a thick blanket for something to sit on when he was there, and he dug it out.

With unsure, silent steps, Kaoru crossed the tree house with the blanket and draped it over the stranger's body. The boy didn't move a muscle, and Kaoru jumped when he heard his limo's horn honk to announce its arrival. He walked quietly to the exit in the floor and climbed down, keeping his eyes on the sleeping figure.

Scaling down the ladder expertly, he scooped up his bag and sprinted for the limo as he dusted himself off. The door of the limo waited wide open for him to dive in sideways, and the driver and doorman appeared unmoved by the behavior. It was very routine for the redheaded teenager to be adventurous despite his dull, solitary environment he constantly lived in. They asked no questions and proceeded to escort him to school.

"You have a paper due today about Al Capone. You left it on your desk, but your room keeper found it and put it in your bag," his driver notified, "And you do not have to go to your nutritionist today: she is taking a day off to go on a trip with her husband."

Kaoru nodded, not paying much attention. The man continued to tell him about the day's schedule, but most of the information drifted in one ear and out the other. His thoughts lingered on the boy, and stayed there throughout the morning. The morning's classes barely registered in his mind.

Where did he come from? Why did they look so much alike? Most importantly, did the boy kill his parents like Kaoru saw in his dream? Or was that coincidence that the boy was in the tree house where Kaoru had seen?

The lunch bell rang and Kaoru found himself staring out the window. The sun was shining brightly in his eyes and he suddenly remembered how the sun shone blindingly in the tree house window at noon. It would wake up the boy, surely. He would leave!

"Kaoru, are you coming?" a girl with short, boyish hair called.

Picking up his belongings and stuffing them in his bag, he answered, "Actually, Haruhi, I'm going to go out for lunch. I'll catch you later." He brushed passed his classmates and into the hallway.

Walking blindly, deep in thought as he thought about how he was about to skip school, Kaoru accidentally bumped shoulders with a classmate. He would have continued walking if the upperclassman didn't' grab his arm. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Kaoru looked up at the familiar classmate. "Kyoya-sempai!" he greeted, "I forgot something at home this morning so I'm going home during lunch to get it."

He pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "If I'm not mistaken, freshmen aren't allowed to leave campus during lunch."

Slowly pulling his arm from the upperclassman's grip, he devised a plan. "Actually, I was just going to the yard for some quiet to have my _driver_ go home and get it for me," he corrected.

Kyoya nodded slowly, clearly not persuaded. "Oh, really?"

Kaoru nodded rapidly with a grin. With a dramatically convincing gasp and change of facial expression, he pointed behind Kyoya and yelled, "Hey, you! That's against the rules!"

Kyoya turned to see the fabricated rule-breaker, and Kaoru bolted off down the corridor at full speed. He didn't slow to a walk until he was out of the prestigious academy's view. Continuing at a fast walk, he squinted up at the sun to check its position before looking down at his watch. He didn't have much time until the light peeped through the tree house window.

He began to weave through the city shortcuts to reach his house in less time. It didn't take very long, but Kaoru had to avoid being spotted by anyone that could report him to his parents for ditching school. Once he finally reached the tree house, he swung his bag around his body with the strap crossed over his shoulders to secure its position as he climbed.

The light reached across the floor, inches from the stranger's eyes. Kaoru simply sat by the exit, removing his bag and setting it to the side, and waited for the doppelganger to wake. It took fifteen minutes for the light to touch his eyes, and it took less than five minutes after that for him to begin to wake. Kaoru watched as the boy squinted up at the ceiling, gathering his bearings.

As he seemed to grow more aware of his surroundings, he sat up and looked around defensively. His gaze went past Kaoru several times before he actually saw the boy. "Oh, God, I've lost it," he choked hoarsely at Kaoru. He rested his back on the wall and tilted back his head. "Like I needed more crap to mess with."

Summoning his courage, Kaoru said, "You're not imagining me."

"Of course not," the boy sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't sound incredibly convinced.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. Who are you?"

"I'm so dead."

"Your _name_."

"Hikaru," he said as his eyes opened, "My name is Hikaru."

"Why are you in my tree house?" Stupid question.

"Sleeping," Hikaru answered smartly.

Kaoru sighed. Yep. Stupid question. "Why do you look like me?"

"Hell if I know," he spat. Hikaru moved to stand and noticed the blanket for the first time.

"You looked cold," Kaoru explained.

He blinked, staring at the warming cloth. "Uh… Thanks, I guess." Standing, he said, "I have to get going."

Kaoru stayed firmly planted at the only exit. "What's your hurry?" He remembered in his dream the need to elude the police. Why?

Hikaru stumbled over his words, indicating to Kaoru he was likely improvising a story. "I'm going to my cousin's. He'll get worried if I don't get there by tonight."

He decided to try to lure out the truth. "Then I'll call a police officer to escort you," Kaoru offered.

"That's okay. I don't need it. My mom doesn't like police much."

"And she'll be mad if you come home with some?"

He nodded.

"I thought you were visiting your cousin."

Hikaru stuttered, "I am."

"You just said you're going home."

His mouth opened and closed like a suffocating fish. Kaoru asked, "What's really going on?"

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "Are you going to turn me in?"

"Is there a reason I should?"

Hikaru, whose hair was a few inches longer than Kaoru's and less styled, hung his head so his bangs swung over his eyes. "I…" Hikaru clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "I ran away from home."

Kaoru watched him and saw a boy at his wits' end. He took a deep breath. "You can stay here, but I won't lie if your parents come looking for you here."

"I don't take charity."

"It's not charity," Kaoru said matter-of-factly. "I'm going to find out why we look so damn alike."

Hikaru scoffed. "Whatever." He turned and returned to his corner of the tree house. A painful, hungry growl caused him to string an arm over his abdomen as he sat.

Standing, Kaoru crossed the one-room tree house with his bag to sit beside his doppelganger. He pulled out a water bottle and a Nutri-Grain bar. "Hungry?" he asked, holding them out. "Sorry, it's all I got. I have to wait until three to go to my house to get anything else."

"I'm okay."

Kaoru shook his head. "Take it."

Hands moving slowly, jerking in hesitation, Hikaru reached out and retrieved the items. He opened both quickly and began to eat. Looking over at Kaoru, it occurred to him that he, too, appeared hungry. He broke off the second half of the bar and passed it to Kaoru.

"You should have something, too," Hikaru said.

Kaoru accepted it. "Thanks."

Hikaru took a swig of the water before passing it over, as well. "It's _your_ food. It wouldn't be right for me to sit here and eat it all in front of you while you have nothing," he reasoned.

The two sat for the next three hours in the tree house to talk. Kaoru waited until an appropriate time to decide to return home. Standing from his place beside Hikaru, Kaoru promised, "I'll get some food as soon as I can and bring it out. Tonight, I'll sneak you inside so you can clean up."

Eyeing him carefully, Hikaru finally said, "All right."

Kaoru strung his bag over his head so it would cross his chest and adjusted his body at the exit. He nodded in farewell before disappearing through the floor and finishing the climb down. At the base of the tree, he dusted himself off before marching up to the mansion in a very non-suspicion-forming way. If he didn't look guilty of anything, no one would question it.

He went straight to the kitchen, where the chefs were hurriedly preparing dinner. Once he was spotted, the head chef approached with a wide smile and asked, "What can I do for you, Kaoru?"

"Hey, Jacques," Kaoru greeted, "Can you give me something filling to go? I'm going to 'study' in the tree house before dinner and I skipped lunch."

"Won't that spoil your dinner?"

Kaoru found an empty space of the counter nearby that was out of everyone's way and grinned. "You know me: I'm always hungry. I won't spoil my dinner, I promise."

Jacques nodded ponderingly. "How about an American-style B.L.T.?"

"That's perfect," he approved.

The chef caught a young, scrawny-looking newbie struggling to keep up with his duties and assigned him the job. Meanwhile, Jacques caught up on the newbie's chores until he finished the burger. Holding the B.L.T. just out of Kaoru's reach, he said, "Remember the rule about snacks."

"I didn't get it from you," Kaoru recited.

Jacques nodded and handed him the packaged burger along with a bottle of water. "Thanks, Jacques. You the chef," Kaoru praised as he stuffed the meal into his bag to sneak it out to the tree house, sliding off the counter.

A woman at the door said, "Dinner will be early tonight because your parents are attending. Don't' stay out long."

Nodding wordlessly, Kaoru continued on his way to the tree house and up the ladder. He didn't talk until he was fully inside so he wasn't seen or heard talking to the air. "Hikaru, I had the chef make a B.L.T.," he said, "I didn't know what you'd like, so I thought you'd like what I like."

Kaoru passed him the food, and Hikaru eyed it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a B.L.T."

Hikaru rose and eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Bacon, lettuce, and tomato burger. It's from the United States." When he continued feeling suspicious, Kaoru continued to encourage, "It's good; try it."

Unpackaging the burger, he smelled it interrogatively before taking a small bite. "It's good," he muttered in realization.

"You like it?"

"It's different, but it's good."

Kaoru smiled, glad his new friend enjoyed the food, and passed the water. "I have to go to dinner, but I'll come back out later." He climbed back down the ladder as Hikaru ate and headed back.

He went straight to his bedroom to change out of his uniform for normal clothes, clean up for dinner, and drop off his bag. He used this time to devise a way to ask his parents about Hikaru's existence without revealing anything. His only option made him sound like a lunatic, but he knew his mother would listen, if only partially. His father was a silent person, as was his mother, but the man would still cut off Kaoru's nonsense. He hoped his mother would let him speak.

Kaoru straightened and smoothed over his hair as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. With a deep breath, he turned and left the room, trying to look as presentable as possible. He walked through the mansion and down the stairs to the dining rom. The food was on the table and his parents were waiting in the midst of conversation.

"Good afternoon," Kaoru greeted, "How was China?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru's parents told him all about their business-trip-slash-vacation to China. He waited until they asked about how he'd been during their absence. He had to wait until they were half-finished with their meals, but Kaoru was careful to play his cards right.

"I've been having some weird dreams," he reported truthfully.

"Well, they're only dreams, son," his father said.

His mother shushed the man. "Go on, Kaoru," she encouraged.

He set down his silverware and sat up straighter in his seat, eyes focused on his parents. "Can I ask you something? It sounds dumb, but I want to ask."

His mother nodded, setting down her own silverware.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru asked, "Did I ever have a brother? Like, a twin brother?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Well, you told me I had to go to the care unit right after I was born, and that's usually because of twins being cramped in the womb, right?"

"It can happen in single births, too, dear."

"But _did_ it?"

Silence crawled across the table like slime. His parents seemed very confused by his curiosity. "Do you think that we wouldn't tell you if you had a brother? If you did, he would be here," his mother assured.

"But what if something happened so he _wasn't_ here. You had a cesarean so you wouldn't have seen, and Dad was away--"

"Is there something you want to tell us?" his father asked firmly.

"I just have a feel--"

"That's enough, Kaoru," his father barked.

Kaoru closed his mouth and slumped back into his chair like the wind had been knocked out of him. His father continued to verbally shun him. "We've taken you to the best nutritionists and dieticians to keep you healthy as well as hired the best chefs within our reach. You attend the best academy in Japan! You have had the best life imaginable for someone your age. And _still_ you're disrespectful!"

Kaoru leaned forward in his seat and protested, "I _know_ you've done a lot for me, and I'm very grateful, but--"

"Do you _want_ a brother? Is that it?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but his father cut him off. "Enough with this foolishness. We're not discussing this anymore."

Kaoru stood from the table. "I'm finished. I'm sorry I upset you," he announced and left the table. "I'm going to bed. Good-night."

His mother stood from the table. "Kaoru, wait a moment."

He stopped and waited for her approach, making sure to not appear as angry and frustrated as he felt. She lowered her voice and said, "If it'll make you feel any better, go to the hospital you were born in and ask there. If you have any problems, call me. Your father is still tired from the trip so he's a little grumpy."

Kaoru nodded with gratitude and understanding. "I know. Thanks, Mom."

She smiled warmly. "You're welcome. Good-night."

"Good night," he repeated before leaving the large dining room for his bedroom. He waited several hours until after sundown before sneaking out to the tree house.

Once again, he waited until he was inside the tree house to speak. "Hikaru, let's go," he said into the darkness. His eyes were still adjusting to the dark so it was difficult to see.

"Okay," he whispered.

Kaoru heard the rustles of movement across the floor before he felt a nudge. "I'm coming down," Hikaru whispered.

He climbed down and out of the way to provide room for the other. "Ready?" Kaoru asked once Hikaru reached the bottom.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Follow me," Kaoru instructed, linking his hand to the other's and setting off stealthily towards the building. He led the way across the yard and through the mansion while carefully avoiding any staff and his parents. Once they were safely inside his bedroom, he locked the door and heaved a sigh of relief.

Hikaru stared in awe at the room. "_This_ is your _room_?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He didn't see why Hikaru would be amazed.

"It's _huge_! This room is probably bigger than my whole _trailer_," he awed.

"You live in a house trailer?"

He nodded as he looked around the room. Hikaru laughed and said, "Your room is cleaner, too."

"Now, _that_ has nothing to do with me: the room keepers take care of that," Kaoru said. He turned to rummage through his closet until he found a set of clean clothes and boxers. "You can take a shower in there," he said as he indicated to the bathroom with a jerk of his head, "I have a clean set of clothes you can use since I would think we wear the same size."

Hikaru blinked his eyes as he returned to reality and took the clothes gingerly. "Thanks," he said.

Kaoru stripped down to his boxers while Hikaru showered before settling at his desk to do what homework he had. He answered the final algebra question as Hikaru exited the bathroom in boxers with a towel draped over his head. Kaoru turned in his seat to talk.

He eyed Hikaru's hair under the towel. "When was the last time you had a haircut?"

Shrugging, he replied, "I don't remember. I don't have haircuts much."

"Want me to cut it for you?" Kaoru offered.

He shrugged again. "I don't care. If you want to, I guess."

Standing from his seat, he pushed it forward and instructed, "Take a seat," with a grin.

While Kaoru retrieved scissors, a comb, and a trashcan, Hikaru climbed onto the seat and straddled it so he faced the back to provide easier cutting access. He lowered the towel to wrap around his shoulders at the neck to act as a catcher for the hair.

Kaoru soon returned with the needed items and began immediately. He was very efficient with his time and his hands were graceful. Cutting hair seemed to be as easy as picking up a pencil for him: second nature. In less than fifteen minutes, he was finished. He dragged the chair to the vanity mirror and spun it around.

"What do you think?" Kaoru asked as he combed out Hikaru's hair again before carefully removing the towel so no pieces of hair fell on the floor.

Hikaru would have had to think a moment to determine how they looked different if his hair was parted on the left side instead of the right. Otherwise, their hair were exactly the same except for Hikaru's hair was still damp. He lifted a hand to run fingers through his hair.

Kaoru returned without the towel. "It'll look a little different once you gel it, but it's the same cut." After his sentence cut off, he noticed several scabbed-over gashes on Hikaru's arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Lowering his arm, Hikaru replied, "Nothing. I just tripped last night when I came to your place, that's all."

"That didn't look like a fall to me," he said. Kaoru reached forward and gripped the boy's arm at the wrist, pulling it into view.

The deep, sporadic gashes were inflamed, obviously relatively fresh. Most of the scratches were on the outsides of his arms, though there were a few on the insides, as well. Kaoru suddenly felt he needed a smack on the head for just noticing a few Hikaru's face. There were several aged green-and-purple bruises on the boy's body as his eyes trailed over the skin. He concluded the shadows of the tree house and the dirt from lack of bathing attributed to why he hadn't noticed these things before. He also supposed the longer hair and sleeved shirt had obstructed his vision, as well.

Hikaru jerked his arm away. "I get into fights a lot, okay?" he defended.

He decided not to ask further questions. It didn't seem like an unlikely excuse, but Hikaru didn't appear to be a violent person, ignoring Kaoru's dreams. "Okay," he surrendered. "It's late. We should both be able to fit in my bed: it's pretty big."

Kaoru turned and retreated to his bed, crawling beneath his blankets. Plenty of room left, Hikaru carefully climbed in to occupy the empty space. It took a while for him to fall asleep, while Kaoru was out almost instantly…

_I drop my backpack by the front door as I enter my house trailer. I'm looking around the living room, but no one is there._

_"Mom, are you here?" I call. It echoes back to me from the walls._

_Assuming my parents are still at work, I walk down the tiny hallway to my bedroom. After a few minutes, I hear a familiar crash of the screen door being thrown open._

_"Where the hell have you been?" my dad bellows at my mom._

_"I was getting groceries," she screams back. I know this routine all too well._

_"I'm fucking hungry! Dinner is to be ready and on the table when I get home," he roars._

_"I was busy. I'm sorry," she says defiantly. My mom isn't afraid of him, even at his worst. Sometimes I think she should be._

_"Hikaru," he barks, "Get out here!"_

_I stay quiet, hoping he will think I'm not home yet. I realize my backpack is still by the door and he knows I'm home. He's waiting outside my door as soon as I open it, and he drags me by the arm to the main room._

_"Is your homework finished?" he demands to know._

_"Yes," I lie skillfully. I do it late at night so I'm not caught off guard like I would have been right now if I'd been doing it._

_"You'd better not be lying so you can goof around!"_

_"It's done," I bite through my teeth._

_"Then help your mom make dinner," he commands._

_I nod and join my mom in the kitchen. Dad steps out a moment and I ask quietly, "Mom, are you okay?"_

_She jerks a nod. "Get some milk for the potatoes, please."_

_I walk to the refrigerator, open the door, and lean over to reach in. The moment I straighten and close the refrigerator door, a heavy blow to my back k nocks the milk to the floor and the wind from my lungs. I hear the sack of potatoes hit the floor behind me before I start sinking slowly to join it._

Kaoru dimly remembered the bruises on Hikaru's back in the light of his bedroom…

_"What's wrong with you? Clean that up!" Dad demands. "I'll be back in a few minutes and dinner had better be ready."_

_After the door slams shut, Mom bends down to ask if I'm all right. I reach up to the counter without responding and pull off a dishtowel. I begin to clean the spilled milk, not wanting to move much because of the pain in my back as I try to regain my lost breath._

_Mom scoops up the potato bag to the counter and begins to peel speedily. "At least it wasn't glass," I mumble gratefully to myself…_

Kaoru's eyes snapped open wide before craning to look at Hikaru. His eyes were also open and mirroring his actions. "How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes," Hikaru replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Kaoru sat up. "Something like that."

"Talking about it usually helps," he suggested.

"I think…" Kaoru's face twisted into confusion as he tried to make it not sound crazy, "…I think I was you."

"Why?" he asked as he sat up beside him.

"They called me 'Hikaru.'"

Hikaru waited several moments before asking, "What happened?"

"A lot of yelling," Kaoru recalled, "And I got hit in the back with a sack of potatoes."

The dark room was silent for a long period of time before Hikaru said, "Well, it's just a dream, right?" Pushing the snooze button as Kaoru's alarm began to buzz, Hikaru lay down again with his back facing the boy to catch a few more winks.

"I guess," Kaoru muttered, not truly convinced, before standing to leave for the shower.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kaoru sprinted up the grand staircase for his bedroom. He passed a familiar-looking room keeper and he asked, "Now, you stayed well away from my bedroom like I told you to, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir," the room keeper confirmed obediently.

"Good," he approved. He continued on and ducked inside his bedroom. "Hikaru, I got an idea!" he announced low enough that it wouldn't carry out of the room.

Clicking away at a handheld video game, Hikaru asked distractedly, "Yeah?" His ears were tuned in to Kaoru's voice, but the rest of his concentration clung to the game as much as possible. He'd been sitting at the end of the bed playing that game for the last half hour, and he wasn't about to lose again.

Flopping his school bag on the floor, Kaoru leapt onto the bed and crawled next to Hikaru to finally lie on his stomach, supervising the screen. "How about we go to the hospital this afternoon to get a DNA test to see if we're really twins? We can talk to the doctors and stuff, too, if they still work there."

Hikaru didn't' answer at first, deep in thought while he played. "How will I be able to get out of here without being noticed?"

"I have a plan," he replied mischievously.

"How are you going to explain me to the doctors/"

"I have connections. They'll forget we were ever there."

"How will you get me back in here?"

"I have a plan for that, too."

The words "game over" stretched across the game screen and Hikaru sighed heavily. "What do you have in mind?"

Kaoru grinned, dashing to his closet to change clothes. When he returned, he was wearing the clothes Hikaru had worn when he first arrived—cleaned—and a brunette wig of a much-different hairstyle. He pulled out an emergency window ladder from under his bed and waited until he was sure no one was watching to lower it outside the window.

"When someone says I have guests, just say, 'Okay, send them in,' okay?" he instructed.

"Who's the other person?" Hikaru asked with suppressed alarm.

"A friend from school. Don't worry," he assured. Kaoru quickly disappeared down the ladder, indicating to Hikaru to pull it up and hide it once he was safely grounded.

While Hikaru waited anxiously, Kaoru sprinted stealthily around the yard until he was off the land and half a block away. He waved and quickly fell into step with his guest.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

"I'll explain later. For now, pretend I'm your cousin. I won't be able to talk."

She sighed and continued walking. "This had better be good: exams are next week," she grumbled.

Kaoru chuckled to himself before they approached the massive home. Haruhi announced who she was and who she came to see. They waited at the door until they were granted permission to enter to Kaoru's bedroom. When Haruhi noticed the questioning glances at Kaoru's downcast face, she excused, "He's shy."

One of the ones who had glanced nodded slowly in understanding. "I see." Haruhi was a little peeved at how condescending it sounded, but she ignored it and continued. She opened the door and took a double-take when she saw Hikaru.

Waiting until both were inside and the door closed, she asked, "Okay, I give up: who is he?"

"That's Hikaru," Kaoru introduced, "Hikaru, this is Haruhi." He returned to his closet to change his clothes into his former outfit, and he re-entered the room with instructions for Hikaru to put on the disguise.

Hikaru accepted the clothes before disappearing into the closet to change. Haruhi turned to her classmate. "Why do I have to be here?" she asked.

"To talk for Hikaru since they'll know the voice if he talks," he explained. "And we're going to Kyoya's hospital and he'll help us since his friend likes you."

Her eyes narrowed accusingly. "Does this mean I have to hang out with Tamaki?"

"Only if you want to, but you should at least talk to him a little more."

She sighed heavily. "I'll think about it."

Hikaru soon re-entered the room from the closet, attempting to fix the wig with frustration. "What's _with_ this stupid thing?" he grumbled.

Haruhi approached him and assumed the job, fixing it to the correct and stable position shortly. Hikaru's face burned pink during the process as he tried to focus on a spot of the room just over her head. He had never interacted with many people in his classes, especially not girls. It felt very foreign to him, not to mention awkward.

When she was finished, she combed her fingers through the hair a little to neaten it before lowering her hands and stepping back. "How's that?" she asked, "Is it comfortable?"

Hikaru nodded. "It's fine."

"Let's get going," Kaoru announced. "Remember not to talk to _anyone_, Hikaru."

He nodded before they opened the door and walked through the house, outside, and into a waiting limo. Kaoru had called it while he was changing in the closet and told the driver to drop them off at an ice cream shop. It just so happened to be less than two blocks from the hospital.

After the limo left with instructions not to return until called, the three walked in silence to the nearby hospital. Hikaru walked beside Haruhi rather than Kaoru to divert attempts to closely compare their appearances by onlookers. Haruhi noticed Hikaru trying to look anywhere except at her while trying to not make it appear obvious.

"I don't bite, you know," she said as they walked. She began to notice he seemed, not to be avoiding her, but to be watching everything around him.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Can we go back?" he whispered.

"Why? We're not even there yet," he replied.

"I think this is a bad idea."

Haruhi took his hand when she noticed his feet beginning to slow with unease. "It'll be fine," she assured.

Hikaru's face and ears turned white hot as he felt and saw the hand. He was powerless to do anything but follow, his gaze glued to the ground. Kaoru led the way to the hospital and up the elevator to the correct ward.

He leaned forward dazzlingly, like he belonged there, and asked, "Ma'am, may I take a look at a few old records?"

"I'm sorry, but only authorized personnel can see those," the receptionist replied routinely.

"Do you mind if I use your phone, then?"

The receptionist passed him the phone and Kaoru immediately pushed the speed dial that would call the Ohtori home. "Sir, you can't--" she said while attempting to stop him.

Kaoru looked up and spotted Kyoya and set down the phone. "Kyoya!"

The receptionist continued to fuss. "Mr. Ohtori, hello! What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on things," he told the woman. Kyoya returned his attention to his classmates. "I should ask you the same question, though."

"Funny you should ask," Kaoru replied.

"We were wondering if we could look at a few records around Kaoru's birth," Haruhi said.

"That's a strange request," Kyoya noted as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"It's important," Haruhi assured.

Kyoya turned the suggestion over in his head and eyed Hikaru. His cell phone rang as his mouth opened to answer. A very energetic Tamaki shouted through the line at his friend. He seemed very excited about something even if Kyoya's expression was exasperated.

An idea struck Haruhi as she held her hand out for the phone, cautiously pulling it away from Kyoya with utmost unspoken politeness. "Tamaki-sempai? This is Haruhi," she greeted.

The line grew very silent before Tamaki found his voice to talk. She nodded even though he couldn't see. "I'm at the Ohtori Hospital," she told him. He immediately sounded panicked and Haruhi reassured, "I'm not a patient! I'm fine!"

She let him talk, expressing relief. "Actually, why I'm here," she glanced over at Kyoya, "I was asking Kyoya for a favor."

Tamaki asked if the favor was granted and Haruhi replied, "He hasn't decided yet, but I think he doesn't want to cause the staff any trouble."

Kyoya's arms folded and he shook his head with a sigh. He knew how this was going to end up the moment she passed the phone back to him. "Sly little fox…" he thought with a hint of admiration.

He took the phone and held it slightly away from his ear in case of screaming. He heard exactly what he thought he would and sighed, "Don't worry," before ending the call. He looked up at Hikaru whose gaze remained glued to the floor, hand in Haruhi's. "All right, but don't bother any of the patients."

"Thanks, Kyoya-sempai. We knew you'd understand," Kaoru said with a grin.

Kyoya instructed the receptionist to guide them to the appropriate files. The three read through the files quietly under Kyoya's and the receptionist's watchful eyes. They found nothing suspicious in the birth records, but Haruhi found one staff member had been fired a few months later that was on hand at the time. Kaoru asked for a background check on the nurse as well as interviews with her colleagues since the reason wasn't specified. He even offered to pay for the investigation.

Unable to turn down the hefty sum, Kyoya agreed although very suspicious. Finally, Haruhi requested a DNA test. "For who?"

"Kaoru and my cousin," she replied.

"Do you care to explain any of this to me?"

"Yes," Kaoru said matter-of-factly, "Just not right now. I can pay for it, too, if that's your issue."

"It's not anything _illegal_, is it?"

"Of course not!"

Haruhi said, "We just want to see if they're related somehow, that's all."

Kyoya thought it over before surrendering, calling a nurse to retrieve blood samples from the two. Hikaru was very reluctant to enter the room for the blood test. He wasn't afraid of the needles—well, mostly, anyway—but he wasn't so sure he wanted to know. If he wasn't related to Kaoru, they could find out who he was later, right? He didn't want to leave.

Haruhi and Kaoru eventually coaxed him into the chair for the nurse to work quickly. Hikaru waited outside the room with Kyoya and Haruhi when it was Kaoru's turn. He took several deep breaths to settle his nerves, but they jolted to life when Kyoya spoke to him.

He leaned over and whispered, "What's the wig for?" The spectacled upperclassman watched Hikaru's forced calm silently. "Without it, I would almost think you look like Kaoru."

Hikaru didn't look up and remained staring at his feet. Haruhi noticed and requested, "Leave him alone, Kyoya. He doesn't get out much."

Kaoru called to Haruhi from inside the room, "Haruhi, did you get the algebra homework done?"

A patient down the hall exited a room in a gown and wheelchair with a police officer escorting him. He said, "That voice!" in such a tone that would be used in a horror film.

Hikaru's spine locked and his veins ran cold. Slowly, he looked up at the patient and instantly felt his throat tighten dangerously. Inching his way to Haruhi, he tugged her sleeve nervously.

She looked up at his face, utterly clueless as to why he looked so shaken. "What's wrong?"

Without the company of the patient, the officer approached Hikaru. "Young man, may I speak with you?"

Body frozen, Hikaru quickly recalled what he knew of sign language because of a deaf classmate. He raised his right fist and nodded it at the wrist to indicate, "Yes."

The officer appeared to understand the hand motion and said, "This'll be easy, then. It's just a 'yes' or 'no' question." The officer also said those were two of the very limited signs he knew in sign language.

Pulling out a photograph, he held it up to Hikaru. "Have you seen this boy? He's very dangerous."

Hikaru saw a photo of himself from the yearbook and felt sick. Using his right hand again, he tapped his index and middle fingers against his thumb for, "No."

The officer thanked him and walked away, back to the patient. Hikaru turned to warn Kaoru, but it was too late. Kaoru exited the room and announced, "All right, let's go."

The patient in the wheelchair pointed insistently at Kaoru and the officer reacted. "You there! I need to speak with you."

Clueless, Kaoru complied and remained in his place. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"What's your name?" he demanded.

"Kaoru Hitachiin."

The officer seemed exasperated by the answer. "I'm going to have to take you with me, kid."

"Why?"

"We're looking for a murderer that matches your description to the dot."

Hikaru's body felt ice cold and he tried to keep his gaze away from the officer and the patient. The officer pulled out the same photo he'd shown Hikaru to show them in confirmation before putting it away. "His name is Hikaru Niiro."

Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows with a glance over the officer's shoulder. The man in the wheelchair resembled the man in his reoccurring dreams. He returned his gaze to the officer. "My name is Kaoru. I don't know anyone named 'Hikaru,'" he declared.

Seeing the officer was still not persuaded, Kyoya intervened when the officer was about to insist. "I can confirm Kaoru's identity, sir. He's a classmate of mine," he said.

"And you are…?" he said.

"I'm Kyoya Ohtori. This is my father's hospital," he replied coolly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The officer blinked, clearly not expecting such an answer. "I see," he stuttered as he attempted to move passed his shock, "Well, keep an eye out. I would still like you to stop by sometime this week with your parents, Mr. Hitachiin."

As the officer continued to talk, Hikaru inched toward Haruhi—seeing as she was closest to him—and tugged at her shirt sleeve. She turned to see his pale face staring nervously at the ground. "Excuse me," she said as she turned to the officer and classmates, "but I think we should get going, Kaoru. My dad wanted us home for supper."

The officer excused them and Haruhi took Hikaru by the hand to lead him and noticed it was shaking. Kaoru followed along after thanking Kyoya, walking at the opposite wall of the wheelchair-bound patient. Hikaru gripped Haruhi's hand tighter instinctively and picked up his pace to keep from freezing as they passed the man. No one spoke until they were a block away from the hospital.

Hikaru released Haruhi's hand and sat on the sidewalk, face in his hands. Kaoru bent in front of him. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Kaoru listened as the other mumbled incoherencies to himself in response. "Talk to me!" he pleaded.

He heard more incoherencies as Hikaru buried his face into his knees. Finally, he heard a whimpered, "He's going to kill me."

Kaoru's face scrunched, addled. "What? Who?"

Shaking his head as it buried deeper, Hikaru whispered, "I don't want to go back."

Haruhi knelt beside Hikaru and withdrew a handkerchief her father had given her to carry around after her mother died. She rested her hand on his back just blow the shoulder blades, unaware of what Kaoru had been hearing. "Come on; it's okay. Let's get a bite to eat and go back, okay?"

When his head lifted, his face was dry but his eyes were wet. He eyed the handkerchief before taking it sheepishly with a quiet, "Thanks."

A small café was nearby and they ventured inside at Haruhi's suggestion once they coaxed Hikaru to his feet. It was empty with the exception of themselves and the staff; and sound didn't carry well in the small space, making it perfect for private conversation.

Each picked something to eat, paid, and returned to the table to eat silently. Kaoru, of course, paid for Hikaru's food. Finally, Haruhi asked, "Now, will someone tell me what this is about? What was the officer saying about murder?"

Kaoru thought about the dream he had, but he remained silent. Hikaru felt their eyes on him while he locked eyes on the can of Pepsi in his hands. "I didn't kill them," he muttered.

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru was now oblivious to the fact he wasn't alone and he was speaking aloud. "I didn't do it."

"What are you--?"

"I didn't know what to do: I panicked!"

"Hik--" he attempted to shush.

"It _wasn't me_!" he nearly shouted in self-defense to no one, unconsciously crushing the can I his grasp.

Kaoru reached across the table and put his hand firmly over the other's mouth to silence him. "_Will you calm down_?" he hissed.

Haruhi pried Hikaru's fingers form the can gently. "We aren't accusing you of anything. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Forcing calm upon himself, Hikaru's hands began to shake less and Kaoru uncovered his mouth. Hikaru stared down at his hands, still connected to Haruhi's. He closed his eyes and asked, "Can we just go now?"

Kaoru sat at the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He was buried deep in thought about the afternoon. The man at the hospital… What was Hikaru babbling about? Was he afraid of the police officer or…?

"You don't believe me," Hikaru stated as he left the bathroom, drying his ears, "Do you?"

His head jerked up. "What?"

"You don't believe me," he repeated.

"You won't even tell me what happened, so I can't really judge," Kaoru said truthfully.

Hikaru dried his hair slowly, staring into space to his right distractedly. Kaoru sighed, knowing there would be no answer even if he asked, and he flipped on the television to watch the news. A news bulletin ran over the screen while the anchorman spoke.

"A woman was found stabbed to death in her house trailer yesterday morning. Her husband, though injured by the assailant, is still alive. He is recovering in a local hospital under the protection of the police. He called the local authorities when he regained consciousness after the attack," the anchorman said with a beautiful photo of Hikaru and his parents on the upper left side of the screen.

"Their son Hikaru Niiro has not been found. He is the prime suspect in the attack and should be considered dangerous. If you see him, keep your distance and contact police immediately," he continued.

Hikaru cringed when footage of authorities removing the body-bag from the house trailer appeared onscreen. Kaoru looked away and reached for the small trash can by the bed in case he vomited. The only thing he could picture when he saw the black bag was the bloody woman from his dream, and it sickened him to the core. He didn't want to walk to the bathroom in case he suffered low blood pressure and fainted.

"Do you want to explain _now_?" Kaoru asked as he turned off the television when it began to discuss the weather.

"I didn't do it," Hikaru repeated for what he felt was the thousandth time.

"Then who did?"

Hikaru silenced and looked away. "I don't know…"

Kaoru sighed and took a deep breath. "Hikaru, I can help you but you have to tell me."

"I said I don't know," he said firmly.

"Don't lie to me!" Kaoru retorted.

Quiet filled the room painfully before Hikaru muttered, "I'm going to bed."

Kaoru decided to take a shower so the space would cool both of them down. He used the twenty long minutes to think and attempt to piece together the facts, the dreams, and what Hikaru had told him. The woman was dead by fact and by dream. According to the news and by appearance of the dream, Hikaru was the murderer, but Hikaru insisted he didn't do it.

Then who did?

The man had a bad temper. Did he have enemies? Did they live in a dangerous area? Maybe it was a random break-in!

But, then… Why wouldn't Hikaru tell him what happened?

Was he protecting someone? Was he hiding something? Or maybe… Was he afraid?

Kaoru turned off the shower and watched the drops of water roll off his skin. The mental image of Hikaru's face at the hospital replayed again and again before him. Hikaru was definitely afraid, but why?

Exiting the shower, Kaoru towel-dried his body and slid on a pair of boxers. He returned to the bedroom, prepared to face his double but found him fast asleep, the blankets cast away at the foot of the bed. Hikaru lay on his side with a pillow clutched tightly to his chest, his legs bent and his chin tucked to lock it in place. Kaoru sighed when he realized it was his pillow.

Since he didn't feel like retrieving another one, Kaoru climbed into bed and eased the pillow from Hikaru's grasp. He stirred briefly but didn't wake and Kaoru finally regained possession of his pillow, so he restored it to its rightful position. The moment he settled in on his side comfortably with the blankets up to their waists, Hikaru began to move within his sound sleep.

Hikaru stretched out his arm in search of the warm pillow and found a very warm Kaoru instead. Both arms wrapped around Kaoru as Hikaru snuggled in unconsciously for the warmth and security. After a moment of panic, Kaoru whispered restlessly, "Hikaru! Hey, let go!"

He was about to nudge Hikaru awake when the boy's eyebrows scrunched together and his body shuddered. Kaoru's tense and apprehensive body relaxed, and he pulled the blankets up around their shoulders to protect Hikaru's chilled skin. Hikaru's face pressed against Kaoru's chest for more warmth and Kaoru laid his free arm over Hikaru to become a human blanket. He was, indeed, very cold, but he found traces of clammy sweat over the skin already. Kaoru absently wondered why Hikaru hadn't climbed under the blankets, himself.

Kaoru was unable to fall asleep until Hikaru had warmed considerably. When he did, it felt effortless…

_I wake with a jolt and sit up carefully. I think I heard the door slam… Does that mean Mom is home? Treading softly to not wake Dad, I leave my room and make my way to the living room. I see her laying face-down in the middle of the floor._

_"Too much to drink again?" I whisper with a quiet laugh. She doesn't answer, and I kneel beside her. "Come on; let me get you to bed."_

_My hands reach for her shoulder and head for support to turn her over. I feel warm liquid on my hands and assume it to be vomit at first. Only when I see her face do I realize it's blood. I can't see her left eye, only a collection of blood where it's supposed to be. With a loud yelp, I let her go and jump back._

_"Mom?" I squeak hoarsely with hot tears in my eyes._

_My mind races before I stumble to my feet for my bedroom. I scramble around in the dark for my baseball bat. Whoever killed my mom—injured, I insist hopefully—is possible still in the house. I have to get the bat, warn Dad if he's home, and get out to call the police._

_I find the bat and turn around to find Dad in the doorway. "Dad, Mom is…!"_

_Looking down at his hand, I spot a bloody kitchen knife in his grip. "…Dad?"_

_He lifts the knife and I swing my bat at the hand. I swing it again at his legs with the accompaniment of my body weight. It knocks him out of my path and I sprint passed him. I grip the front door, but it won't open. Fingers fumbling over the lock, I attempt to force it open in my panic and fail._

_I spin around in time to raise my arm to divert the blade from my face. It hurts, but I don't linger on it too long because he is continuing to launch the weapon at me._

_I use the bat to block most of the blows until I lunge forward to push him off me. In the act, I get a light scrape across my cheek. As his arm swings around again, I instinctively swing the bat up at his head in defense._

_A hard _crack_ tells me it hit a solid object. I look and see him hit the floor with blood spilling from his nose and mouth. I drop the bat numbly._

_"Oh, God," I whisper with a shudder._

_He looks dead as a doornail and I begin to feel sick as I glance at each of them. I want to scream… vomit… anything to relieve the building pressure._

_I think about calling the police, but I decide against it. They will undoubtedly think I did it maliciously. Who would believe a kid? I don't have a choice…_

A knock on the door echoed through the room and woke Kaoru while Hikaru slept on. "Kaoru, your parents would like to speak with you on the phone," a housekeeper called.

Moving slowly, Kaoru slid out of Hikaru's drowsy grasp and filled the empty space with a warm pillow. Kaoru glided out of the room in such a way that the woman was unable to peer inside since he opened the door just enough to stealthily glide his way out. He took the phone receiver from the woman and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?" he greeted.

He smiled faintly to himself when it was his mother's voice he heard. "Kaoru, have you been watching the news lately?"

Allowing his stance to falter, Kaoru leaned his back against the closed door and folded his left arm across his stomach to hook his hand at his right elbow. "Somewhat, yes," he replied, "Why?"

"Have you heard about that murder?"

"More or less."

"Well, that Hikaru boy looks a lot like you. I want you to keep a little extra security around you in case someone mistakes you for him," she advised.

He knew that was a notification rather than a request. "What are they going to do, Mom? I already had an officer think I was him yesterday. By the way, he wants us to stop by the station this week sometime."

She sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt, is all. I looked up information about the father and he's a fruitcake, and the kid probably inherited it."

Kaoru surrendered. "All right, Mom. Just don't be surprised if he didn't."

"Have a good day at school," she said.

He moved away from the door. "Thanks; have a good day at work. Tell Dad I said 'hi,' too."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye," he ended before returning the phone to the housekeeper.

She took the phone and asked, "Would you like me to tell Jacques to prepare your breakfast early this morning?"

Kaoru scratched at his scalp with a yawn and nodded. "Sure, if he feels like it. If he's busy, I'd rather wait. Good food can't be made in a rush," he declared, "Now, if there's nothing else you need, I'd like to put some decent clothes on."

The woman excused him before turning and heading off down the corridor. Kaoru returned inside his bedroom, rubbing the back of his neck soothingly. Seeing Hikaru was still fast asleep, Kaoru approached the bed.

"Hikaru, wake up," he said, "I'm getting ready for breakfast. What do you want me to bring up for you?"

Rolling over to his back sleepily, Hikaru released the pillow and stared blankly at the ceiling. "Anything's fine," he mumbled.


	6. Chapter 5

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Just thought to let you guys know a little something… Hanataro Yamada from the series Bleach makes an appearance. I forgot to mention that earlier ^^' He was the only person I could think of when describing the character, and I didn't feel like making up a name so I just decided to make it Hanataro. Enjoy chapter five!**

**Chapter 5**

Haruhi picked up her pace to catch up in the hall without running. "Kaoru, hang on a sec!"

He stopped in his tracks and waited for her to draw closer. "What's up?"

She lowered her voice a notch when she neared in order to ask, "How's my 'cousin' doing?"

"Fine," he replied coolly, "He's calmed down some."

"Did you find out anything?"

Kaoru turned to prepare to walk. "It wasn't him."

"Do you know that for sure or did he tell you that?"

"Both… sort of. I couldn't base a court case on it, but I think I know how to prove he's innocent."

"How long did the hospital say it would take to get the results?"

"A while, but they have some extra motivation to speed things up."

"Money?" she assumed with a hopeless groan.

"And Kyoya," he added.

She sighed. "Well--"

"Haruhi!" a familiar voice called.

Haruhi wiped her face with her hand in exasperation. She stepped casually out of the way as Tamaki came barreling by in excitement, avoiding impact. Turning, she saw him rubbing his chin where it hit the floor. "Hello, Tamaki-sempai," she greeted.

"Haruhi," he said again as he leapt to his feet, "I heard there is a good movie in the commoner's theater this weekend, so I was wondering if--"

"Exams are coming up; I don't have time," she reminded.

His jaw dropped in disappointment his genius plan didn't work. "Surely one afternoon won't hurt your studies?"

"No, but I don't have the kind of money like you. I have other things to do instead of sitting around all day." Haruhi caught a glimpse of Kyoya and suggested reluctantly, "Maybe when exams are over, okay?"

Tamaki's joy was short-lived as another upperclassman came running cheerily at Haruhi. "Are you still going to the market with me tonight? I want to try those candies you told me about! Takashi does, too, don't you, Takashi?"

Haruhi watched the child-like upperclassman attempt to work his natural charm in case she had been planning to cancel. "Of course, why wouldn't I, Honey-sempai?"

"I thought you had to study!" Tamaki accused.

"I have to go to the market, anyway. After that, I'm going home to study. Lighten up, sempai."

"We should get going," Mori advised briefly in a way only he could accomplish.

Honey weaved his hand into Haruhi's with a cheeky smile and excitedly led her away.

Haruhi craned her neck back. "Kaoru, I'll call or come over or something later if I have the time, okay?"

"I don't know if I'll be home. You just have some fun and study like you don't already know all the answers," Kaoru called back wittily.

Haruhi cast him a feigned glare before turning away to talk to Mori and Honey. Ignoring Tamaki's nosedive into a dramatic state of rejection, Kaoru left the academy and climbed into his waiting limousine outside. Because of the room keeper's growing annoyance from being unable to clean Kaoru's room, he'd snuck Hikaru into the tree house that morning before breakfast. As a result, Kaoru went straight to the kitchen after school.

"Jacques," he called to the man as he entered.

The man looked up and smiled knowingly. "It's all ready for you," he said. Jacques left the chicken he was preparing in order to wash his hands, and the other chefs quickly assumed the responsibility. "I made half a dozen of onigiri for you with carrots and celery on the side," he said as he retrieved it from a refrigerator.

Jacques approached Kaoru and set the compact container on the counter. "Maybe you should say something to a doctor about that appetite of yours," he advised.

"What can I say? It's like I've grown a second stomach!" Kaoru joked. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

He scooped up the container and slid it inside his school bag. "Thanks, Jacques," Kaoru called over his shoulder on the way out, "Can't wait for supper, guys: it smells great!"

On his way out, he spotted his room keeper. "Did you clean my room?"

"I'm not finished quite yet, sir."

Kaoru sighed, "All right, just finish soon. I'll be in the tree house."

He jogged for the tree house and went swiftly up the ladder. "Hikaru, I got some food from Jacques. He made onigiri."

Kaoru's smile faded when he saw Hikaru sitting in the corner, staring fixatedly at the wall on his right. "Hikaru? What's wrong?"

"I can't stay here," he mumbled.

Setting down his bag gently in the corner, he crossed the floor to sit beside Hikaru. He looked like someone losing his mind or afraid he was about to. "Why not?"

"Someone passing today said he left the hospital. They don't know where he is," he replied.

"Who? Your dad?"

"He knows I'm here," he murmured, "He'll come here for me."

"Hikaru, I know what happened," Kaoru whispered softly, "Why don't I call my parents? The four of us will go to the police station together and get everything taken care--"

Hikaru shook his head. "I don't' have any proof!" Tears began to trickle down his face.

"I can get you the best lawyer in the entire country _and_ the best detectives! They can find evidence for anything! I would bet they could make a newborn look guilty of conspiracy," he declared.

"This isn't a joke!"

"Did I say it was?"

Glaring, Hikaru spat, "You don't understand!"

Kaoru shifted to his knees to face Hikaru. "I don't understand? In _each one_ of those dreams, I feel the same paralyzing fear you do! Do you think it doesn't bother me?" He gripped Hikaru's wrist and forced the long sleeve up his arm to reveal the hand-shaped bruise from an unnecessarily rough grip. "Do you think I don't know how you got this?" he asked harshly like he'd been insulted.

Hikaru attempted to jerk his arm away, but Kaoru held it firmly in place. "It's none of your business!" he barked.

"None of my business?" Kaoru scoffed. "If he's after you, since I look just like you, he could go after me by accident. Not to mention you've been living in my house," he reminded.

"Then I'll leave!"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Kaoru glared. He replaced the sleeve gently down his arm. "Like it or not, this isn't just your problem anymore. Soon enough, the tests will be back and tell everyone what I already know: we're twin brothers."

Hikaru took back his arm. He stared at his wrist as he rubbed it absently. "I still don't like it out here," he muttered, "It's too easy to get to."

"Tonight, I'll sneak you back into the house, and you won't have to worry about it," Kaoru assured.

He wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "Yeah, I guess," he muttered.

"And I hope you don't mind, but Haruhi might come over later; it depends how much studying she needs to do. She might just call, instead." Kaoru stood and retrieved his bag before returning to his place sitting beside Hikaru. He pulled out the container of onigiri and passed it over before withdrawing books and homework for himself.

Kaoru delved deeply into his studying until Hikaru gently nudged him in the side to hand him an onigiri ball to snack on. Thanking him quietly, he continued to work as he nibbled. Hikaru quietly pulled Kaoru's handheld game system from the boy's bag to play quietly, volume turned all the way down. When Kaoru finally put his books away, Hikaru asked, "Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"If it turns out we _are_ twins in the test," he asked carefully, "do you think your parents will like me enough to let me stay?"

Kaoru stared silently into space. He hadn't given his parents much thought on the subject. He had automatically assumed they would. To reassure Hikaru, he nodded. "Of course they will! They'll love you," he declared.

"How do you know?" he asked as he paused the game to look up.

"Well, because you're family, for one thing. Secondly, because I do," he grinned.

Hikaru watched him blankly for a moment before smiling and pushing Kaoru in the side with his elbow. "Where'd you hear _that_ corny line? It makes you sound like you're a homo!"

Kaoru laughed as he caught himself from falling over. "I know, I know," he snickered, "But do you get my point?"

"Yeah, I got it," he smiled as he returned to his game.

A voice called to the tree house for Kaoru to come indoors as dusk stretched its fingers over the sky. He stood and moved to the window to call back, "I'll be there in a minute!"

Hikaru turned off the game and passed it to Kaoru as he returned from the window. Kaoru returned the empty container of onigiri in his bag and placed the game in his jacket pocket. As he neared the exit, he turned around.

"And you're going to be here when I come back tonight," he said in a way that sounded like, "You'd _better_ be here," instead.

He smiled and forced a laugh. "I'm not making any promises."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes to demand a serious answer, and Hikaru replied, "Yeah."

His smile's brightness returned before he climbed down the ladder. Kaoru went inside and ate supper alone. His parents were away again, as usual, so he told the staff they could eat with him if they wished. Very few actually accepted the offer for fear they would be fired for not working while others did for fear they would be fired for not doing as requested. A particularly young chef— who had been experiencing difficulty keeping up to his chores—was permitted to eat. Jacques thought it would be a good idea since he seemed to be docile and closer to Kaoru's age than the other staff members.

The young chef sat near the windows that lined the wall and ate quietly. Kaoru managed to coax some conversation out of him. "So how long have you been working here?"

"A-Almost three weeks, sir," he stuttered.

"Has Jacques been working you hard?" he prodded with a teasing smile. Kaoru poked at his food and took a bite while he listened.

The man attempted to form an answer that wouldn't insult either party. "I-- Well, he-- Um, it's hard, but it-it's work, so--"

Kaoru continued to listen as he ate as the scrawny young man babbled on. It took several moments for him to realize the talking had halted. He looked up to find the other staring at him. His eyes flickered to either side of himself and down at his shirt to check for a possible object for view, but he found nothing.

"What's wrong, Hanataro?"

"Did you say something or am I hearing things?" he asked carefully.

Kaoru listened a moment, straining to try to catch anything out of the ordinary, but he heard nothing. He shrugged. "I don't hear anything."

Hanataro hung his head to stare down at his food while he poked at it and muttered, "I must've just imagined it, then."

Reaching for his glass of water, Kaoru asked, "So, can I ask what you did before you were hired here?"

Stirred back into speech, he began to stutter what sounded like previous occupations.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kaoru crept out to the tree house in the black night. The moon had yet to rise, leaving him in complete darkness to sneak Hikaru into the house. He climbed up the ladder and found to his surprise, disappointment, and confusion that Hikaru wasn't there. It was completely empty.

"Hikaru?" he whispered into the dark, just in case.

As expected, there came no answer. Kaoru sighed and climbed down the ladder to return to the house. He felt strangely bare to know Hikaru wasn't there. It was a very lonely feeling. He tried to think of places Hikaru would've gone, but no place came to mind.

He prepared for bed and called Haruhi from his cell phone as he did so. Her father answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Haruhi awake?"

"Yes, she's studying."

"Can I talk to her, please? I won't be long, I promise."

The man agreed and delivered the pone to his diligently-working daughter. "Hey, Kaoru. Sorry I didn't call: I lost track of time."

"That's okay. I just wanted to call to tell you that I can't find Hikaru. I think he just wants to spend the night somewhere else in case something happens, that's all. So if he comes there, cou--"

"Of course I'll call you."

"I'm not saying he _will_, but I'm just--"

"I know. He'll come back," she assured. "Get some sleep."

"Yeah," he sighed, "You, too. Good-night."

"Good-night," Haruhi said before ending the connection.

Kaoru crawled into bed and turned to face the window to stare at the dark sky. "Why did he leave?" he thought aloud quietly, "He said he wouldn't…" He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes, pushing the matter from his head to sleep…

_My leg bobs impatiently as I wait in the dark tree house. I don't like sitting here, but I stay because I promised. When I hear the familiar sound of footfalls over grass, I assume it's Haruhi or Kaoru coming to get me and sigh in relief._

_I travel to the window to see which it could be to quench my excitement. Instead, my heart stops faster than if it had been thrown into a brick wall. It's neither of them: it's my dad. I duck to the floor of the tree house as he looks up and I cover my mouth with both hands to smother any involuntary noises I might make. I strain to make zero noise and listen to any he is making, but my ears hear nothing but my pounding heart._

_I stay crouched in a ball in the corner and holding stone-still in hopes he can't see me in the darkness. I listen agonizingly as he climbs the ladder. My terror skyrockets as I see the silhouette of his form as he emerges through the floor entrance._

_His eyes lock on me and don't falter. "Hikaru," he commands, "Let's go."_

_I don't move, hoping he'll think, perhaps, I'm not really here, after all. The moment he moves to retrieve me, himself, I bolt for the window and attempt to climb out. "Kaoru!" I yell hoarsely._

_My mouth opens to yell again with more force when I'm almost out, but Dad grabs me by the neck and bruised arm to yank me back, cutting it short. My fingers dig into the windowsill and receive deep splinters, but I don't care._

_"Help me!" I croak through his grip before a rough jerk forces me out of the window inside._

_"We're going home," he growls._

_I know better: the police have it blocked off for the C.S.I. team. So… where are we going? His arm wraps around my neck and pins my arms to make me scuffle along with little effect as I try to drag my feet. Nothing I'm doing is working and he drags me to the exit._

_"Kaoru," I pray with as much force as I can muster, "Help me!"_

He sat up in bed with a gasp. "Oh, God," he panted. Kaoru leapt out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans clumsily before forcing the door open and flying down the stairs. He was wide awake, but he had to find out where Hikaru had been taken and quickly. He began calling out names of staff members that were usually present at night.

"Yama, Tashite, Aramatsu," he called, "Bring me my cell phone, next find out where my parents are, and have a car on standby. Not a fancy car, and make sure the mufflers aren't faulty."

The staff sleepily scrambled to accomplish the tasks assigned. Hanataro groggily entered the active area of the mansion and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on? Where's the fire?"

"Hanataro!" Kaoru said as he whirled 180 degrees to face him, accidentally startling the young man. "Didn't you say you studied hypnotism for a while in high school?"

"Well, um, yes, sir, a little bit--" he stuttered uncertainly.

"Can you still do it?"

"I-I think so," he answered.

"Come with me," Kaoru ordered, leading the man by the wrist to lead him to a dimly-lit, quiet room. He pushed a gold pocket-watch into the man's hands before scooping up a notebook and pencil.

"Um… sir?"

"I need you to make me sleep and dream that I'm someone else. Make sure I write in this notebook."

"L-Like what?"

"Directions or detailed descriptions," he replied. Kaoru handed Hanataro a piece of paper from the notebook and another pencil. "If I don't, you have to write them, instead. After that's done, _wake me up immediately_, got it?"

"Okay, then…" he said. Hanataro lifted the pocket-watch in front of Kaoru and flicked it gently to make it spin on the chain. He began giving instructions in a soothingly monotone voice while Kaoru kept eye contact with the designated focal point.

Kaoru forced himself to relax and was quickly shoved deep inside the hypnotic state…

_I stare up at the large building. It looks like the air is holding up the fragile structure. Dad lowers him and me underneath the yellow CAUTION: DO NOT ENTER tape and walks sideways like a bobbing parrot crossing a branch._

_My eyes search wildly for signs of my surroundings. I see a small manga shop before Dad turns to face the abandoned building again and I squint to make out the unlit sign atop the building. I suddenly feel very nauseous and begin to shake: it's an old butchering building. I start thrashing violently in his grip._

_"Dad, stop! _Please_, stop! I'll turn myself in and say it was me! I won't say a word!" I beg, "Let go; I don't want to die!"_

_"Shut up," he barks, "you money-grubbing, lying right!"_

_I know what's going on—I think, anyway. Mom explained it to me years ago. He doesn't always see things like other people do. When that happens, his whole world is different and it upsets him. Now he's stuck and Mom isn't here to calm him down. A mournful pain stings my heart at the thought of Mom._

_My throat constricts painfully. "I'm going to die here, aren't I?" I think._

Kaoru felt Hanataro's hands on his shoulders before growing aware of his surroundings. "I know that place," Kaoru breathed.

"What are you talking about?" Hanataro asked, utterly confused by the events and the early hours of the morning.

"Thanks, Hanataro," he said as he stood, "I'll explain later." Kaoru left the room and intercepted the cell phone from the nearest employee. "Where are my parents?" he demanded.

"They're in Okinawa," a woman answered.

"Call them and tell them to come home immediately." Kaoru pulled on the beater someone had considerately predicted to bring. "Is the car here?"

"Yes, sir," a man answered.

Kaoru scooped up a pair of shoes and headed out to the waiting car and climbed in the front seat. "Drive to the old butcher building," he ordered, "Fast!"

The man at the wheel hit the gas and Kaoru yanked on his shoes. It took several minutes to reach the other side of town, and Kaoru commanded the driver to turn off his headlights and slow the speed to reduce noise. When they were close enough, he told the man to turn off the engine, and Kaoru pushed the cell phone into the man's grasp.

"Call the cops and tell them to be quiet when they get here," he instructed. Without waiting to answer questions, Kaoru stepped out of the car and sprinted quietly for the building. He tiptoed inside and strained his ears for any trace of either of them.

After he passed another wall to a nearby room on the third floor, he heard Hikaru croak a whimper. "Dad, don't, _please_! I won't run again, I swear," he pled.

"You're just like her, you _liar_," he spat.

Kaoru heard Hikaru cry out in pain as he tried to locate the room. "No, I promise!" he insisted.

"You killed her, Hikaru! It's all your fault she's dead," he roared.

"No! No, I didn't!" he gasped, "I didn't kill Mom!"

Hikaru screamed as Kaoru saw a shadow of the boy being jerked off the floor to his feet by his hair. It was quickly stopped when his father's hands constricted around Hikaru's throat and slammed his back against the wall.

"Shut _up_!" he bellowed in the boy's face.

Kaoru glanced around frantically for a weapon and grabbed the first thing he saw: a small, wooden chair. He darted out into the room and swung the chair with all his might. The moment the man fell, Kaoru dropped the shattered chair and gripped Hikaru's hand.

"Come on!" Kaoru said to jolt the other into movement as he began to lead the stumbling boy away.

"K-Kaoru?" he gasped as they ran.

"Keep running!" he replied.

The heavy footfalls of Hikaru's father echoed dangerously behind them. Kaoru felt the other dragging behind him, but he couldn't focus on it because they came to a dead end at a railing in a very large room. Kaoru slammed on the brakes and accidentally caused the lethargic Hikaru to tumble to the floor on his stomach. It was then that Kaoru finally realized Hikaru was bleeding heavily from the left shoulder. His blue shirt was soaking wet and deep maroon.

Brushing off the fact he was bleeding heavily, Kaoru asked him, "Are you okay?"

"My ankle," he panted with a wince.

Kaoru thought quickly and pulled Hikaru to the side so he was out of sight. "Stay here and be quiet."

"What are you _doing_?" he whispered.

"Stalling for time," he answered truthfully. Kaoru returned to view before Hikaru's father did so he wouldn't see there were two of them.

The man was bleeding from the head thanks to the blow from the chair. Tears of pain and fury streaked down his cheeks. "Trying to finish the job? Kill your mother and then me?"

Kaoru stayed silent to not anger him further. The man inched closer with a very large knife in hand, already stained with Hikaru's blood. "You are a--"

"Dad, stop!" Hikaru yelled as he emerged from his hiding place.

As he turned to see the source, Kaoru lunged forward and attempted to force the knife out of the man's grip. His attention returned to Kaoru and began pushing forward not only to hang on to the knife but also to bring it down on the boy. Kaoru kept it from his skin—primarily his face—but he couldn't help but to move backwards at the man's force.

Kaoru finally twisted his body and tried to jerk the knife from the man's hand again as he saw Hikaru limping closer. The force knocked both of them off balance and Hikaru's father hit the railing and reeled sideways over it.

Hikaru outstretched his hand and closed his grip sharply but grasped at nothing but open air. The force of the closure dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand and broke the skin. He felt Kaoru's grip around his waist to keep him from tumbling off the two-story drop, as well, while calling his name to grab his attention.

Kaoru quickly pulled Hikaru away from the railing to keep him from seeing the sight of his father hitting the cement. He gripped the boy tightly to keep him from diving off after the man and forced him to turn away. "Hikaru, are you okay?" he asked to distract him.

"I think I sprained my ankle," he choked.

Kaoru remembered the blood. "What about your shoulder."

Hikaru swallowed roughly. "I tried to run."

He ran a hand over the jagged, bloody hole in the clothing carefully. "Can you still move it or did it hit a muscle or something?"

"Yeah, I can move it. I think it's just a flesh wound," he answered.

"Other than those, are you okay?"

He nodded slowly before a choked sob slid out and his eyes began to water. "But… my dad--"

Kaoru lifted his hand to place on the back of Hikaru's neck and head to make them touch foreheads. His other arm banded around both of Hikaru's shoulders. He didn't attempt to hush Hikaru as he trembled with the weight of the fear, the brutal deaths of his parents, and the physical pain pressing down on him. Kaoru closed his eyes and squeezed the other tightly. They caught their breaths for several minutes in their places.

"Can you walk? We should probably get out of here," Kaoru finally suggested gently. He could hear the authorities arriving and he didn't know how well the building would hold a lot of people.

He nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Which foot is it?"

"My right."

Kaoru slid to the boy's right and hooked his arm around Hikaru's waist for support. "Ready? We'll take it slow."

Hikaru scrubbed the tears from his eyes and nodded. He found he could put weight on it as long as it wasn't his full weight. Police officers met them when they were halfway to the exit. They were prepared to make an arrest, but Kaoru quickly ordered them not to touch either of them and continue to the large room.

Kaoru was greatly relieved to see an ambulance parked on the grass. He muttered to Hikaru, "Do you want to walk or begin the process of millions of questions and being waited on hand and foot?"

"A few more seconds of peace and quiet would be nice," he replied as a few EMTs scurried to intercept them.

"Stay there; we're coming," Kaoru called. Reluctant, the EMTs waited obediently and ran around to gather the necessities.

They took their time so Hikaru's bleeding wouldn't worsen. As soon as they crossed the yellow tape, the EMTs swooped into take over and do their job. They attempted to persuade Kaoru to move to the side, but he refused to budge from Hikaru's side. He continued to walk at his side until they reached the ambulance. Once again, the officials attempted to separate them.

"Sir, we need to treat him--" a woman tried to tell Kaoru politely.

"Anything you need to do to him, you can do with me here," he snapped.

The woman silenced immediately. Kaoru provided space for them to work, but he didn't stray far. Watching them clean the wound in Hikaru's shoulder, ice his ankle, and administer an I.V. in the boy's arm didn't bother him and the EMTs didn't need the space he occupied to do them.

A thought occurred to Kaoru. "Hikaru, how are your hands?"

"They're fine," he replied. Hikaru held up his hands before Kaoru could force him to reveal them in order to check. They were bloody from compressing the shoulder injury on the way there, but the splinters from the tree house didn't look serious. Nonetheless, an EMT began to treat Hikaru's hands since they reached his attention.

Kaoru followed Hikaru to the hospital alongside him in the ambulance. He stayed at his side through every process the doctors put Hikaru through except for the X-ray, but he returned the moment he was allowed from behind the protective shield. When he was finally moved to a patient room, they stared out the window at the waning crescent moon above.

"I'm going to go into the hall to call Kyoya; why don't you try to get some sleep?" Kaoru said.

Hikaru's jaw stretched into a yawn. "They gave me enough painkillers, so I'll probably be out before you get back," he replied, slightly slurred from the drugs.

"As long as you're still here when I get back," he joked, "that's fine."

Laughing briefly, Hikaru settled back into the bed to rest as Kaoru left the room. He went straight to the main desk to see a familiar, tired employee from the other day. She appeared to remember him.

"Ma'am, can you call Kyoya Ohtori for me, please?"

"He's right down the hall, sir," she replied, "Conference room five on your right."

"Thanks," he said before heading off for the room. Kaoru knocked on the door. "Kyoya-sempai, can I talk to you? It's Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Come in," he called.

Kaoru entered the room and saw a powerful laptop on the table with paperwork spread everywhere. "Shouldn't you be sleeping at home?"

"I have important things to do, and I can think better here," he answered. Kyoya pushed his glasses farther up on his nose. "What about you?"

"Family emergency," he said briefly. "Do you have those investigation papers for me?"

Kyoya stood, picking up a stack of papers inside a folder. "I must say, I was very surprised by what we found. You should know arrests are being made as we speak."

As Kaoru received the folder, he replied, "Then you should know that another one of the people you want to arrest just died."

"Is that so?" Kyoya didn't sound very remorseful as he went to the door and commented, "What a shame." He opened the door and stepped out. "You look like you could use some rest, yourself, Kaoru."

"I will later," he promised. "I'm waiting for my parents to get here, first."

"Just make sure your mother doesn't faint," he said as he saw the couple approach with paled faces.

Kaoru turned to greet them as his mother began to fuss over him. "Kaoru, are you all right?"

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine," he assured.

His equally-pale father looked calmer despite the subtle hints. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Kaoru replied as he passed them the folder. He didn't need to read it. "There's someone you should meet, though. Let me see if he's awake."

Kaoru left his parents in the hall as they opened the folder and returned to room 271 where Hikaru was attempting to sleep despite his restlessness. "Hikaru," he called quietly, "are you awake?"

He hummed groggily to answer before prying his eyes open. Hikaru watched him a moment quietly before he figured it out. "They're here, aren't they?"

Nodding, Kaoru asked, "Do you want to meet them or do you want to rest a little?"

Hikaru didn't have much time to think because the door opened moments later. A police officer and a social worker accompanied Kaoru's parents into the room. His father held the folder wide open before he passed it to the two officials. His mother was frozen to where she stood.

"Mom, maybe you should sit down," Kaoru suggested, fearing she would faint and hurt herself.

The sound seemed to push her into movement, and she stepped forward slowly with her husband close behind just in case. She didn't need it and soon sat at the bed's edge. Her hand reached out to touch Hikaru's cheek to assure herself he was there. Her other hand did the same to Kaoru to reaffirm her findings.

Hikaru stared down at his hands where they rested in his lap. His face felt warm and the woman's touch was refreshingly cool against his skin. "What's your name, dear?" she asked gently.

His hands began to fidget nervously. "Hikaru," he muttered carefully.

She observed his face again like every detail had to be examined. They were the eyes of a designer checking every single stitch made in a piece of clothing. A smile melted onto her features before she leaned forward to embrace both boys. She was careful of Hikaru's shoulder, having seen the bandages peeking out the collar of his hospital gown in her thorough observation.

Peering over his mother's shoulder, Kaoru looked up at his father. He stood over them and placed a hand on the top of Kaoru's head. The man wasn't one to show affection through touch, so Kaoru was very surprised. He didn't want to interrupt the moment just yet, mouthing to Kaoru apologetically, "You did good, son."

The man turned to the police officer and social worker as he removed his hand. "Where does he go now?"

Reading the papers in the folder, the social worker replied, "Until this has been investigated more thoroughly and taken through the courts, he will be placed in a foster home."

The officer stood proudly by the wall. "By his reputation from the last week, I doubt any foster home with openings would take him. In that case, he'll take temporary residence at the local prison."

The three embracing relatives released to look up while Kaoru's father kept his eyes on the officials. "Why can't we take him?"


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Scattered whispers of excited girls filled the classroom. "Did you hear?" a girl in a particular conversation whispered over the others.

The girl she had been speaking to replied, "Yeah! I wonder if they're anything alike."

"Do you think they'll come to school together?"

"The news a few weeks ago said he was a murderer!"

"But they proved he wasn't, right?"

"How do you think they met?"

The whispers hushed as the door opened to reveal Kaoru and Hikaru in full Ouran Academy uniform. Hikaru's bruises were almost invisible and his ankle's slight sprain had healed. He didn't look at any of his classmates, keeping his eyes on the opposite wall. To avoid gazes from the gossiping girls, Kaoru did the same. The whispers rose to a low hum with fawning squeals mixed within.

Kaoru directed himself and Hikaru to their seats quietly. Amongst all the buzzing, no one chose to speak to them. The two sat in their seats simply staring down at their desks coolly as if from boredom. Out of sight from their classmates, Kaoru reached Hikaru's hand under the table and squeezed lightly to ease his nerves.

Hikaru turned his hand over to squeeze back and sighed, "I know. Thanks."

Releasing the hand after a moment, Kaoru placed his hands on top of the table to prop his elbow and rest his jaw against his fist. The other hand rested against the supporting elbow comfortably as Kaoru closed his eyes to wait for class to start.

Hikaru kept his eyes on the desk until a familiar voice asked, "Hey, Hikaru, how are you feeling?"

He glanced up to check if it was who he thought it was. Even Kaoru cracked his eyes open a fraction to see the visitor. "Hey, Haruhi," he greeted before closing his eyes again.

"Fine, I guess," Hikaru replied to answer her question.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked as she set down her bag on the chair to the table ahead of theirs. She set her books on the table it belonged to.

"The stitches come out tomorrow. The doctor said it won't scar as long as I put medication on it."

"That's good," she said with a smile, "Have you been settling in okay?"

"Yeah," Hikaru replied as his hands fidgeted under the table, "It's different than what I'm used to, that's for sure."

"You'll be fine," she encouraged brightly, "At least you don't have the mansion all to yourself like Kaoru did. Both of you have company."

Kaoru smiled in spite of himself as he listened. Hikaru nodded and thought a moment, turning pink as he asked, "I don't really know the material at this school… it's really different than my old one… So I was wondering if you could help me get up to speed with everybody this Friday… if you have time?"

Haruhi nodded. "Sure."


End file.
